


And the Trustability

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Not ending on a happy note, Post Season 3 Finale, Season 3 Finale, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Eve frowned as Ezekiel moved to team up with Jake on the mission, sticking her with Cassandra for the umpteenth time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damn.  
> So I posted a Shadowhunters fic last night before bed and it had zero hits, and I woke up this morning and checked it to see 1850 hits, 4 bookmarks, and 137 kudos.  
> This has never happened to me before and I am very freaking ecstatic!!!! I literally screamed and freaked my cat out.  
> About this fic:  
> Ezekiel is a thief. I figured he would already have trust issues, and Baird betrayed the Librarians by not telling them the truth, and I just thought this would be a bigger issue than they made it out to be.  
> There are probably two ways he would react. One, he waves it off, being a thief and used to betrayal, and two, he gets angry about his trust being broken and never trusts her again.  
> Guess which one I went with.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Eve frowned as Ezekiel moved to team up with Jake on the mission, sticking her with Cassandra for the umpteenth time.

She would think that something was going on between the two men, if it weren’t for the look on Stone’s face when she hinted at it.

Ezekiel was dragging Stone away to check the Library for any information on the Djinn that they were up against, while she and Cassandra were to go to the latest victim, who was in the hospital.

“Everything alright, Baird?” Cassandra’s voice broke her thoughts, and she turned to see the redhead looking at her in concern.

“Nothing,” Eve said, shaking her head, “just… has Ezekiel been acting weird lately?”

Cassandra frowned. “You mean other than his absolutely not subtle avoidance of you? Nope, nothing.”

Eve stared at her as they started walking. “You noticed it too?”  
Cassandra shrugged. “Yeah, Jake and the others as well. Jake said he tried to talk to him about it, but Ezekiel twisted the conversation around so much that he didn’t realize that he didn’t get any answers until two hours later.”

Eve shook her head. “I don’t know what to do about it, I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

The other woman tilted her head. “Well, it started just after we defeated Apep, so maybe it has something to do with that?”

Eve shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I’ll figure it out later. First, Djinn. Then, Ezekiel.”

Cassandra smiled at Eve’s listing, knowing she would put the easier task first.

~*~

Ezekiel sighed as they tripped their way through the Back Door into the Annex. They were all covered in Djinn goop from battling the monsters, because of course there was more than one, and he was really, really tired.

The others must’ve felt the same, because Jake and Cassandra dragged Jenkins out of the room, demanding to be shown to the showers and a place to change clothing.

Before he could follow them, the doors slammed shut, leaving him alone with the one person he didn’t want to be around.

“Ezekiel.”

He silently cursed, mumbling under his breath. “Seriously, Ray?”

The thief turned to face his Guardian and yep, that was her important stance.

“We need to talk.”

He sighed, facing the doors again. “No, Baird, trust me, we really, really don’t.”

He felt the intensity of her frown burning into the back of his head.

“You don’t, do you?”  
Her voice was sad, and he faced her.

“No, I don’t need to talk, and neither do you, so Ray, if you would please let me leave now?”

His voice was irritated, and he was majorly annoyed with the world.

“Trust me.”

The thief froze as she said the words, the truth.

He had moved to the table during the time he was talking, and he gripped one of the many old books in his hands before putting it down and sighing, turning to face her.

“No. I don’t trust you.”  
He saw the hurt flash in her eyes.

“Why?” She asked, and her voice was full of sadness.

He scoffed. “Why? You betrayed us.” She was about to interrupt, but he spoke before she could.  
“You betrayed all of us. When working a heist with others you have to be completely honest with your teammates, because if you’re not, it gets people killed. You betrayed our trust in you, used it to mess with our heads, making us doubt ourselves and everything you taught us.”  
Eve’s eyes widened as she realized why he was angry.

“You betrayed me.”

Ezekiel hated how his voice broke on the last word, and he had to hold back tears.

“I thought that you would have my back, as my Guardian and as my friend, Eve. After everything we’ve all been through, we’re like a family. Even I would admit that. But after what you did, I just don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

“Flynn-“ Eve tried to respond.

“Yeah, Flynn had his part in this as well, and don’t fool yourself into thinking I’ll ever trust him, but we’ve all grown to expect secrecy from him. You? You’re the one who we expect to give us the facts, no matter what.”  
Eve looked down.

“I understand. I’ll go.”

The thief frowned at her, confused. “What do you mean?”  
“Well, if you don’t trust me, then we can’t work together anymore. It’s best that I leave.”

He sighed, annoyed.

“Eve.”  
He waited for her to look at him.

“I trust you to save my life. I just don’t trust you to be a part of it.”

With that said, he walked towards the door, knowing it would be unlocked.

It opened, and he left his Guardian, in the darkness.

edn


End file.
